


A Dangerous Reality Storylines

by DovahCourts



Series: A Dangerous Reality [3]
Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Storylines for my IG comic!
Series: A Dangerous Reality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Human Condition

Storyline for CH1! The script/comic will depict differently than from what the writing says  
  


The flatline goes on for too long, 10 minutes at least.  
The doctors went on to mark the time of death when John… soon to be Gadget sits up, silence.  
The doctors are dumbfounded.  
  
A few more days pass and Gadget wakes up, his body is heavy and he can feel something mechanical in him.  
He saw his fingers pop off with gadgets coming out of him, small blood trickles down.  
The doctors chased after him, he met up with Brenda Bradford . He cried out at her. Crying.  
Brenda told him everything after he had his hearing aids in, he was mad. Well, mainly because they operated on him WHILE he was unconscious. The only thing natural about him is his heart that's just there.  
  
She tried to explain to him but he wouldn't understand, later on, they found out he was deaf, as the impact from his head injury damaged his auditory cortex.  
  
The training begins, Brenda tells him to use what he would use to stop a perp from escaping. He says “Go Go Gadget Oil Slick.” instead toothpaste comes out.  
(using scene from IG movie)  
The fun and laughter stops when Gadget starts coughing up blood, it stings and it hurts.  
Brenda doesn't find out that they left his actual skin on him. (with modifications, think of that villain that has the duplicating DNA Cells of a baby from The Flash) except that it severely messed up his blood circulation.

He's angry at her and snaps at her, so she left him alone for him to calm down a bit.  
Brenda falls to Kramer about Gadget and about the department that wants him to be their Inspector.

He can't use his gadgets without bleeding out(when he uses his head or arm/leg gadgets, finger gadgets are exempt) or coughing up buckets of blood.(larger gadgets)  
Head Gadgets will also be the cause of his constant migraines  
  
Gadget rarely uses his gadgets and instead uses his wits and size against his enemies. If he were to use them, he has to carry emergency blood bags.  
  
He's outside the hospital,


	2. It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oct 17, 2020
> 
> Scripted, paneled and word bubbled all of Ch 1 so now I can post this

Small things of Gadget’s past.

To the blood coming from the attic when he was 5, to him clutching his head at the hospital after his gadgetfication.

To him on the bench, reading the newspaper about “Dr. Claw”.

It’s the year 2020, 10 years after the incident.

Gadget's standing in front of a grave… Allie's grave.

He has a flashback to when he was working with Allie in their laboratory, moments before the famed Brown Family murder, would start.

He gets a text from Penny, and heads home, that is until someone bumps into him.

Gadget brushed it off as an accident.

The agent would sink back into the shadows.

She would call her boss, and end the message.

Gadget comes home and is greeted by Audrey, who is currently in werewolf form. As of the full moon, the news channel is on.

23 people are reported missing, so Gadget has to dig around, with his kids and niece following his every step without him even knowing.

He doesn't need the help, he thinks his expert disguised skills could help him. 

The only dead giveaway is the scar that's on his neck, everybody has a scar, but it's more frequent in his disguises. 

After more digging… he wonders “How can so many people be gone within just a day?”

Gadget digs around for evidence and clues, someone, that H.Q/W.O.M.P apparently hired, walks in.

His name is Apollo, Gadget doesn't like him.

Gadget works alone, that's how it's always been.

Apollo sometimes follows him or watches him, makes him uncomfortable and uneasy.

“Why don't you go search for clues over there?” Gadget tells him, Apollo just nods as he brings his watch close to his face to whisper something.

Gadget glares for a moment then shrugs it off.

His eye catches something, a broken window. Broken from the inside.

Hasty scribbles on the window ledges as if it’s trying to tell him something.

He could make out the words “PURGATORY” 

He felt his soul sink, he could tell the workforce, but it would mean outing him.

So he keeps silent, Apollo looking at him.


End file.
